cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Originals: Always
Season Summary This season picks up seven months after the family flees the French Quarter, the result of losing a turbulent battle for their home. The Old Ones, a special type of vampire, follow them and have a special interest in Angelique Mikaelson. Presidential candidate Taylor Kingston pinpoints Klaus as the perpetrator of a harrowing event on New Years' Eve and sends his most trusted after the hybrid. The rest of the siblings have scattered in the wake of Markos' terrifying powers, leaving Klaus alone. Elijah finds himself in Tibet, training absolute control with a mysterious gentleman. Elsewhere, Angelique begins to succumb to her darker instincts, and new players in the game catch Klaus off guard. Meanwhile, Christabella begins playing the various sides against each other. As Finn spirals, Kol finds sympathy for the "eternal sycophant." Mikael takes upon himself a protegee, his desire for vengeance temporarily sated. Main Cast+ * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (23/23) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (23/23) * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (11/23) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (23/23) * Sebastian Roche as Mikael (23/23) * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (23/23) * Yusuf Gatewood/Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (23/23) * Merritt Patterson as Angelique Mikaelson (23/23) * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel (23/23) * Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux (22/23) * Claire Coffee as Alana Killeen (21/23) * Mekenna Melvin as Callie Mercer (21/23) * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (21/23) * Crystal Reed as Joanna (21/23) * Chris Wood as Kai Parker (20/23) * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel (21/23) * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle (21/23) * Imogen Poots as Tess (21/23) * Krysten Ritter as Natasha Elkin (21/23) * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (20/23) * Emily Berrington as Fiona Monroe (20/23) * Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston (17/23) * Claudia Black as Dahlia (18/23) * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Davos (18/23) * Tatiana Maslany as Tatiana Matthews (14/23) * Sasha Roiz as Solomon (15/23) * Candice King as Caroline Forbes (15/23) * Lyndsy Fonseca as Davina Mikaelson (15/23) * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (14/23) * with Rachelle Lefevre as Angelica Barker (21/23) * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (15/23) * and Sebastian Stan as Ethan Pope (13/23) MAIN CAST NOTES * + "Main Cast" are credited for all episodes of the season, even episodes in which they do not appear, unless they are written out prior to the season finale. These characters are involved in more than one storyline. MAIN CAST FOR THE ENTIRE SEASON: * Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Freya, Finn, Mikael, Angelique, and Aurora appear in all episodes. ** Aurora is the only non-Mikaelson starring character to appear in all episodes. * Christabella does not appear in 3x21 * Alana, Callie, Cami, and Joanna do not appear in 3x04 and 3x21 * Angelica does not appear in 3x01 and 3x21 * Tess does not appear in 3x01, 3x02, 3x03, and 3x21 * Lucien does not appear in 3x01, 3x04, 3x07, and 3x21 * Tristan does not appear in 3x01, 3x15, 3x16, and 3x21 * Natasha does not appear in 3x01, 3x04, 3x18, and 3x21 * Kai does not appear in 3x04, 3x18, and 3x21 * Kingston does not appear in 3x02, 3x04, 3x05, 3x12, 3x14, and 3x21 * Damon does not appear in 3x01, 3x02, 3x04, 3x14, 3x15, 3x16, 3x18, and 3x21 * Ethan does not appear in 3x02, 3x04, 3x05, 3x06, 3x09, 3x11, 3x12, 3x13, 3x17 and 3x21 * Tatiana does not appear in 3x01, 3x02, 3x06, 3x11, 3x12, 3x15, 3x16, 3x17, and 3x21 * Davina M does not appear in 3x04, 3x06, 3x08, 3x11, 3x12, 3x13, 3x15, 3x16, 3x17, and 3x21 * Liv does not appear in 3x04, 3x06, 3x07, 3x08, 3x11, 3x12, 3x13, 3x14, 3x17, 3x18, and 3x21 WRITTEN-OUT DURING THE SEASON: * The season premiere marks Holt's final appearance as Rebekah (until Season 5) in the series. * Caroline is written out of after 3x19. Beforehand, she does not appear in 3x02, 3x04, 3x05, and 3x07 * Marcel is written out after 3x20 * Davos is written out after 3x20. Beforehand, he does not appear in 3x01 and 3x02 * Solomon is written out after 3x20. Beforehand, he does not appear in * Dahlia is written out after 3x21. Beforehand, she does not appear in 3x02, 3x15, and 3x16 * Fiona is written out after 3x22. Beforehand, she does not appear in 3x04 and 3x21 Also Starring^ **"THE OLD ONES" STORYLINE: * Shantel VanSanten as Anne Bonny (17/23) * Michaela McManus as Jules (15/23) * Elizabeth Olsen as Anica (14/23) * Gaia Weiss as Aslaug (14/23) * Alexia Fast as Clarice (13/23) * Alexis Denisof as Cerdic (13/23) * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore (12/23) * Chelsea Halfpenny as Miriam (12/23) * Daniel Dae Kim as Jochi (12/23) * Benedict Cumberbatch as Lucan (6/23) * Lance Reddick as Roan (6/23) * Clive Standen as Killian (5/23) * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne (3/23) * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (2/23) * Nishi Munshi as Gia (1/23) * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell (1/23) **POLITICAL STORYLINE: * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde (14/23) * Arnold Vosloo as Darien Bravura (13/23) * Willa Holland as Tristiana Laveau (4/23) * Alice Evans/Leven Rambin as Esther (5/23) * Naveen Andrews as Attorney-General Carter al-Hazmi (3/23) * Samaire Armstrong as Secretary of HHS Kendra Hughes (3/23) * John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn (3/23) * Michael Boatman as Secret Service Agent Jason Clarkson (3/23) * Morris Chestnut as Secret Service Agent Liam Richards (3/23) * Mark Dacascos as Senator James Chen (3/23) * Lauren German as Secretary of State Veronica Banks (3/23) * Tahmoh Penikett as Senator Gregory Fawkes (3/23) * Samantha Noble as Secret Service Agent Marilee Kerr (4/23) * Terry O'Quinn as Secretary of Defense Hank Masters (4/23) * Ethan Suplee as Secret Service Agent Franklin Sterns (4/23) ENSEMBLE CAST NOTES ^: "Also starring" (ensemble) cast are only credited for episodes in which they appear and are divided by the storyline(s) in which they feature. * Jochi is written out after 3x13. Beforehand, he does not appear in 3x04 * Clarice is written out after 3x13 * Miriam is written out after 3x17. Beforehand, she does not appear in 3x01, 3x02, 3x05, 3x15, and 3x16 * Jules is written out after 3x17. Beforehand, she does not appear in 3x04 and 3x14 * Anne Bonny is written out after 3x20. Beforehand, she does not appear in 3x04, 3x14, and 3x17 * Papa Tunde is written out after 3x20. Beforehand, he does not appear in 3x03, 3x04, 3x06, 3x12, 3x14, and 3x18 * Anica is written out after 3x20. Beforehand, she does not appear in 3x01, 3x02, 3x03, 3x04, 3x05, 3x06, and 3x11 * Aslaug is written out after 3x20. Beforehand, she does not appear in 3x01, 3x02, 3x03, 3x04, 3x06, and 3x11 * Bravura is written out after 3x20. Beforehand, he does not appear in 3x02, 3x04, 3x11, 3x12, 3x15, 3x17, and 3x18 * Cerdic is written out after 3x20. Beforehand, he does not appear in 3x01, 3x02, 3x03, 3x04, 3x05, and 3x14 * Josephine is written out after 3x20. Beforehand, she does not appear in 3x04, 3x05, 3x06, 3x07, 3x08, 3x12, 3x17, and 3x18 CHARACTERS WHO APPEAR IN FEWER THAN 8 EPISODES: * Kieran and Gia appear in 3x01 * Davina Claire appears in 3x01 and 3x02 * Genevieve appears in 3x01, 3x07, and 3x22 * Sterns & Kerr appear in 3x15, 3x16, 3x18, and 3x23 * Masters appears in 3x18, and 3x23 * Esther appears in 3x14, 3x19, 3x20, 3x22, and 3x23 * Malcolm, Fawkes, al-Hamzi, Banks, Hughes, Chen, Clarkson and Richards appear in 3x17, 3x18, and 3x23 *'Roan' appears in 3x01, 3x02, 3x06, 3x07, 3x08, and 3x12 * Tristiana appears in 3x15, 3x16, 3x17, and 3x23 *'Lucan' appears in 3x01, 3x02, 3x03, 3x06, 3x08, and 3x12 Guest Cast * Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova (2/23) * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel (2/23) * Adam Brody as Vincent Markowitz (1/23) * Thomas Kretschmann as Hector (1/23) * Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid (1/23) * Jessica Lowndes as Celina Kingston (1/23) * Angelica Bridges as Mercy Graves (1/23) * Stacey Farber as Stacy McAlister (1/23) * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair (1/23)/Kali (1/23) Episodes * Seven Months Later (3x01) * Copenhagen (3x02) * Light 'Em Up (3x03) * Ultranumb (3x04) * Wicked (3x05) * Corner (3x06) * Hello Storyville (3x07) * Dark Horse (3x08) * Black as Night (3x09) * Deal With The Devil (3x10) * Skulls (3x11) * The Old Ones (episode) (3x12) * Hybrid (3x13) * Things We Lost in the Fire (3x14) * Bad Blood, Part 1 (3x15) * Bad Blood, Part 2 (3x16) * Dead or Alive (3x17) * Trust (3x18) * Call of the Wild (3x19) * Ragnarok (3x20) * Death Waltz (3x21) * Afterlife (3x22) * Ethan (3x23) Trivia * This season's subtitle, Always & Forever, refers to the Mikaelson family's agreement to remain together despite adversity by any means necessary. This very bond will be tested by multiple new threats from all sides- all of whom appear to have interest in procuring the family for one reason or other. Loyalties will be tested, trials will be faced, and families will be torn apart. * The theme of this season is: FAMILY. * 61 characters are given starring credits, with 14 returning from last season. * This season begins in July 2013 and ends in November 2014. * The main antagonists of this season are Ethan Pope, Davos, and Dahlia. Category:Series